


The remote is mine, bitch

by setaxis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Disgusting amounts of fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gross, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setaxis/pseuds/setaxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae and Baekhyun are gross boyfriends who do battle over Saturday night telly</p>
            </blockquote>





	The remote is mine, bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chenhuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenhuns/gifts).



> Written for Nazombie's birthday. Love you for making me write something this disgustingly fluffy

 

Tuesday nights are Baekhyun's television nights, as are Thursdays and Sundays. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays are Jongdae's, if they're in. Which just leaves Saturday.

Saturday.

Originally when Baekhyun and Jongdae had set up The Schedule they had decided that there was too much on of a Saturday night to have it belong to just one person. They had assumed that both of them could behave like rational adults and compromise for control of the remote.

This was their first error.

The second assumption was that, being two outgoing twenty-somethings, their Saturday nights would generally not be spent in front of the telly in some kind of descent into premature middle-aged domesticity.

This was their second error.

The third error was forgetting that, in general, they each hate not getting their own way.

Xxx

"We are not watching 'Celebrity Wedding Designers' Trails in the Jungle on Ice'." Jongdae deadpans as he lunges for the remote.

Baekhyun quickly snatches it up and holds it above his head. "But when else are you going to see celebrities eating bugs while pricking themselves with needles and trying not to fall on their arses? C'mon Chenchen, you've got to admit that's priceless!"

Jongdae doesn't have to admit anything. Nor does he have to sit through an hour of that drivel when he could be finding out which of his favourite singers can cook the best soufflé. He lunges once again. Baekhyun holds the remote above his head with both hands, shaking his head in triumph as he does so.

This is his mistake.

Spying his opportunity Jongdae dives in to attack Baekhyun’s ribs, digging his fingers in and tickling Baekhyun in a way he knows is sure to make him scream. Sure enough Baekhyun shrieks and fails. The remote is forgotten in his attempt to get away from Jongdae’s evil fingers and it flies from his hands and across the room towards

Baekhyun narrows his eyes in anger. There is no way Jongdae is getting that remote. Jongdae doesn't _deserve_ that remote. Baekhyun is the one who has to put up with Jongdae's terrible choice in music and singing in the shower and desperate need to draw curly-smiled lions everywhere. He _needs_ to watch his program tonight.

He launches himself over the coffee table. The remote is inches away from his fingers. He can almost feel victory.

Then the air is knocked out of him and he finds himself smushed against the couch pillows with his boyfriend on top of him.

"Nuh uh uuh!" Jongdae says teasingly. "That remote is not for you."

Baekhyun growls. Jongdae is wrong, thank you very much. That remote is _his_ by divine right and nothing Jongdae can say or do is going to stop him from getting that remote. He struggles in Jongdae's grip. However he has forgotten how Jongdae is a complete cuddle monster. Once he starts cuddling there is nothing in this world that will get him to release his grip.

"Let me go!" Baekhyun whines after trying and failing to escape Jongdae's hold.

"Nope." Jongdae presses a wet, sloppy kiss to Baekhyun's cheek. "You are mine and I have you exactly where I want you."

Baekhyun screams. "You're so gross!"

Jongdae squeezes him harder. "And you love it."

Baekhyun grows still. In all this stupid arguing about the remote and television and crap he’d sort of forgotten the point of staying in in the first place. He turns in Jongdae’s hold, making it clear he doesn’t want to go anywhere so Jongdae will give him the room to do so, and snuggles himself entirely into his boyfriend. His face is buried in the crook of Jongdae’s neck, his legs slotted into Jongdae’s like a puzzle, and his arms are curled up on Jongdae’s chest. He feels so safe and warm and happy.

“Love you.” He says into Jongdae’s collarbones. “You’re gross, but I love you.”

“See? Told you.” Jongdae replies smugly. Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Twat.

“Let’s just stay like this for a bit.”

Jongdae squeezes him but says nothing. Baekhyun takes that as acceptance – and in any case he’s not moving. If Jongdae wants him to move he’s going to have to move Baekhyun himself.

Baekhyun can hear Jongdae’s heart beat from his chest and feel the soft rise of his intake of breath. It’s nice. It’s better than nice. It’s calming and he’s so warm and comfortable and soon he drifts off to sleep.

Jongdae looks down at his tiny boyfriend curled up on his chest, asleep. Awake Baekhyun is usually loud, and obnoxious, and demanding but asleep he is almost cute. He makes these little snuffly noises into Jongdae’s neck that tickle and he has to stifle his laughter. He’s always thought Baekhyun was adorable asleep ever since they first started sleeping together. There’s such a contrast between his waking personality and his peaceful sleep but Jongdae loves it. He loves Baekhyun every way he is.  
  
The warmth of Baekhyun’s body above him is like a furnace and Jongdae too finds himself growing sleepy. _It’ll be fine,_ he thinks as he drifts, _Just a couple of minutes then I’ll wake us up and move us to the bedroom. Just a couple of minutes._

Xxx

Sunday is Baekhyun, Jongdae and Kyungsoo’s “brunch day”. This involves Kyungsoo cooking Jongdae and Baekhyun brunch and trying not to kill them as they steal food from the pan as he does so.

This Sunday however when Kyungsoo lets himself into his friend’s flat he’s greeted with the sight of Baekhyun and Jongdae curled up on the sofa together, still asleep. Something stirs in Kyungsoo’s heart akin to fondness. He hates to admit it but the bastards are actually… kind of cute when they’re asleep and not talking.

Doesn’t stop him from uploading the photo he took to their group chat though. Or waking them up by banging pots against their ears.

What? Such an opportunity doesn’t come around every day.

 


End file.
